PCFHQ
PCFHQ (People Can Fly Headquarters) is a bonus level in Battle out of Hell expansion, unlocked after gaining all the Tarot cards in Painkiller and finishing BooH on Trauma difficulty. It's the only level in the franchise with no combat. About The headquarters are a relatively small castle attached to balloons, suspended midair in the Shadowland. You start on a bridge leading to the main gate, surrounded by non-agressive enemies (evil and devil monks) and treasure chests. The castle contains small yard, multiple walls and towers of various height and even a moat, but there is no water. To beat this level, the player has to collect all 23 souls belonging to the Painkiller developers - People Can Fly. Location of the Souls # The first soul belonging to Bart Sekura is located in the Castle's first floor into a corner near the entrance. (Easy) # The second soul belonging to Michał Nowak is located in the same place with the only exception being that it is in another corner. (Easy) # The third soul belonging to Michał Trepka is located behind the Castle's walls right under the bridge. (Easy) # The fourth soul belonging to Marek Balach is located relative to the third soul near a tower. (Easy) # The fifth soul belonging to Michel Sadowski is located relative to the fourth soul near a tower. (Easy) # The sixth soul belonging to Kristian Galaj is located near to the fifth soul, you must climb the ladder near to it and then check the other side of the tower. (Easy) # The seventh soul belonging to Kamil 'Loki' Bilczyński is located near the tower by the right side of the sixth soul. (Easy) #The eight soul belonging to Maciej Kuciara is located at the right wall near the mini-tower. (Easy) #The ninth soul belonging to Andrew Poznański is located in-between the 2 mini-towers. (Normal) #The tenth soul belonging to Sebastian Woldanski is located on the tower near the seventh soul, it is reached by climbing the ladder sticked to the tower. (Normal) #The eleventh soul belonging to Michael Kosieradzki is located on the Castle's inner wall near the left tower, a jump is required to get there. (Normal) #The twelfth soul belonging to Marcin 'Cedyn' Czartynski is located on the raised building on the Castle's first floor, it is reached by a jump from the eleventh soul. (Normal) #The thirteenth soul belonging to Krzysiek 'Edek' Falinski is located on the lower roof of the house which is placed inside the Castle, you must use the JumpPad and the ladder near the house to reach it. (Normal) #The fourteenth soul belonging to Pamel 'Vyoor' Ruzskiemickz is located on the higher part of the wall at the right dead end, it is reached after you make your way on the floating platforms. (Normal) #The fifteenth soul belonging to Wojtek Pazdur is located on the same wall with the only exception being that it is placed on the left side of the fourteen soul. (Normal) #The sixteen soul belonging to Klaudiuz Zych is located on the same wall at the left dead end. (Normal) #The seventeenth soul belonging to Adam 'Skorpik' Skorupa is located on the tower which connects the lower wall with the higher wall on the left side, it is reached by climbing the ladder near the sixteen soul. (Normal) #The eighteenth soul belonging to Wojtek Madry is located on the higher tower near the seventeenth soul, it is reached by jumping on the ladder from the lower tower. (Normal) #The nineteenth soul belonging to Slamek 'P' Latos is located on the house's highest roof, it is reached via JumpPad. (Normal) #The twentieth soul belonging to Bartek Sokolomski is located on the tower near the house, it is reached by walking past the plank which connects the tower with the highest roof. (Normal) #The twenty-first soul belonging to Robert 'Zgon' Wilinski is located on the right mini-tower, it is reached by a jump from the higher wall or tower. (Hard) #The twenty-second soul belonging to Tomek Strzalkowski is located on the left mini-tower, it is reached by a jump from the higher wall or tpwer. (Hard) #The twenty-third soul belonging to Adrian Chmielarz is located on the highest tower, it is reached via a JumpPad near the tower. (Hard) Monsters The level is inhabited by harmless monsters: *Evil Monk(Supreme) *Devil Monk(Enhanced, Supreme) Trivia * You start the level with 666 health. * Although the enemies do not attack in this level, their presence still disables the ambient soundtrack. * A similar version of this level can be seen during the roller coaster ride in Loony Park. Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Levels